


Feisty Lovers

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ivory loves Madusa...





	

Ivory can’t help smiling when Madusa moves to sit beside her, clearly a little tense but feisty enough to survive this meal. It may be supposed to be for three of them but they all know that they can take their time over it. Molly Holly, Nora, is late and so they have time alone. 

Madusa’s same, feisty attitude puts Ivory at ease and she smiles when Madusa admits she had once had a crush on her. She has been wondering just what put Madusa off. Now she knows. She is feisty enough to ignore that Molly is about to join them, leaning to kiss her gently. 

“I think we could make quite the feisty couple…”


End file.
